Mode of Adam
by Maze-of-Love
Summary: Once upon a time there was a guitarist freaking out in his room while a bassist and a vocalist fought in another one. Toshiya/Kyo, Toshiya/Kaoru, Kaoru/Kyo and Toshiya/Kaoru/Kyo.


Just a random note...  
My first Diru fanfic, inspired on my roleplays.

Drop me a review to make me happy :3

* * *

Kaoru groaned and laid his head over the desk, cursing the endless piles of paper surrounding him in every language he knew - and it still took him his time, considering how he only knew Japanese and a bit of _Engrish_. He usually didn't mind getting paperwork done but that evening was begging to be the exception, for some reason indefinite to him. What the hell could it be? Everything concerning to Dir en Grey was going well, both the fans' reaction to _Uroboros_ and the promotional tour, so that should be enough to improve the Leader's mood, like always. He couldn't even complain about not getting enough rest, because the customary insomnia that loved to torment him apparently had taken a break. So why was he feeling like some old puppet whose body pieces threatened to fall at any moment?

Pulling the last cigarette out of his pack, he chucked the empty thing and tossed it against the wall out of frustration. The band members were staying at that hotel for the next three days, the time for them to end the American part of _The Rose trims Again 08 Tour_ and, then, move to Canada. Kaoru was already missing the red walls of his room and seriously considered ordering some sort of crimson ink from the hotel staff to solve the problem on his own, but gave up on it for the simple reason that he wasn't feeling like picking up a damn dictionary and translating to English what he wanted to say.

Putting it all together, the reason for the guitarist's aggravation could be explained as one of his sudden mood swings. Those didn't use to last long -one or two days, at most- but were still to be feared. A good example would be how he had reduced one of the hotel maids to a stream of tears, the night before, because the way she had tided up the room didn't quite meet the Leader's level of exigency.

Pressing one foot against the edge of the desk, Kaoru made the chair he was sitting on roll on its tiny wheels and bring him close to the couch where his precious rested. Slender fingers moved over the strings, drawing out the first lines for _The Final_, but abruptly stopped after less than one minute. Now that did it… He knew he was about to fall into a temporary depression when, of all things, he wasn't in the mood to play his guitar. Sighing so deeply that the warm hair ruffled his bangs, he rose to his feet after giving _Ganesa_ back to the couch's warmth and staggered to one of the room's windows. The American metropolis was non-stopping down there, he could barely keep track of the countless cars and people roaming around almost desperately. And there he was, feeling like the most useless thing on top of the planet just because his brain decided to shut down and block his inspiration for everything he had or wanted to do.

Walking randomly on the room like a caged panther while dragging smokes out of his cigarette, the brown-haired man thought about how dinner would be served soon and wondered what were his friends doing. He knew that Shinya was out shopping, probably getting tons of presents for his pets. Daisuke was, most likely, snoring on his bed. Kyo and Toshiya…well, those were in the room right beside Kaoru's, fighting about something concerning to a yogurt and chocolate frosting. The older Japanese had to roll his eyes and grunt at that, trying to shield his ears from the growls and threats slipping past the wall and invading the silence of his room.

Slumping down on the chair again, he moved behind the work desk he had improvised and stifled the cigarette filter on the ashtray. He had work to do and couldn't pay attention to the bassist's and the vocalist's fits, because the last thing he needed at the moment was- …oh shit! Kaoru head-desked for the second time in five minutes, miraculously avoiding breaking his glasses, and helplessly stared down at the buldge in his pants. Great, just great… He'd be sure to tie a hundred inches of duck tape around Kyo's and Toshiya's mouths next time he saw them but, for the time being, he had a problem to solve.

Non-chalantly smacking half of the papers off the table, he then pushed it against the wall and climbed on top. Skilled hands pulled away his glasses and the silver necklace, before hurrying to strip the black cotton shirt, the jeans and the black boxers. The guitarist discarded them all and leaned his back against the wall, whimpering in delight when his flesh connected with the cold painted cement. He couldn't recall whether the door was locked or not but he figured no one would dare to enter without knocking, thanks to the killer glares he had been indiscriminately offering the whole day. The exceptions had to be the two crazy males still provoking each other in the adjacent room but, in case it happened, it wouldn't be that much of a problem.

The Leader closed his chocolate colored eyes and trapped his half-erection in one of his hands, pretending it was Kyo's instead. All of a sudden he got a mental image of one of their last concerts, when the vocalist had offered him the mic for a few seconds. He didn't miss the chance to rub on the shorter man back then, not only for the sake of fanservice, and that memory was so vivid right now that Kaoru practically felt like it was happening again. He had already started to stroke himself and parted his lips to let out a deep groan. It wasn't as loud as the roar he had pulled out during the live performance but it was, at least, as lustful and needy.

The déjà-vu ended as his hips thrusted forward, fucking his hand, and his head tilted back till bumping on the wall, dragging out a mix of a curse and a moan. Soon the man's delusion was ticking again, this time making him recall the night when he was sprawled on the floor of his living room with a certain bassist over him. Toshiya's breath still burnt the skin of his neck and he clawed at the desk's wooden surface with his free hand while the other one kept pumping his harder-than-a-rock length. Reviving the sensation of the youngest's teeth on him caused him to damn to bloody hell what was left of his self-control and slump down over the table, kicking down the ashtray and the clock in the process.

Kaoru whimpered as he shifted his position and grinded his cock on the shiny wood, a thin strand of saliva drizzling down his chin and staining a random page of the notebook under his face. Now his mind was being murdered by images of him in the shower, together with his two trouble makers. The warm water, filled with white foam, caressed his naked body as the bassist knelt in front of him and the vocalist did the same behind. They had probably trained it before because their motions were flawlessly coordinated: while one took him inside as far as possible, ignoring all gag reflexes, the other roughly grasped his hips and began licking and nipping his ass cheeks, right before sneaking his tongue in his entrance.

A half-cry echoed throughout the room and the guitarist's body trembled all over as his hips freaked out and he finally came hard all over the desk. Panting as if he was about to die, he slumped down over the sticky mess and made a mental note to clean the white blemishes as soon as he was feeling a bit more alive.

* * *

Kaoru being late for something, even if it was just the dinner, wasn't normal and Shinya was about to ask if any of the others wanted to go check on him when said guitarist entered their private dining room and took his seat. Four pairs of eyes immediately locked on him, not failing to notice the disheveled clothes and hair and how he still had a few stray beads of sweat drying on his slightly flushed face. Shinya glanced at Kyo, Kyo glanced at Toshiya, Toshiya just shrugged and Dai, being the chatterbox he was, patted Kaoru's shoulder and asked. "What took you so damn long? We're all starving here!"

The Leader just smiled faintly, looking oddly drained and in a surprisingly good mood, as he scrubbed some dim white mark off one of his glasses' lenses. "Ah, nothing… I just had to rewrite a few notes because I…kind of spilled something on them."


End file.
